A guideway system generally refers to a type of transportation system in which automated transport vehicles are guided along predetermined paths using a guideway made of structurally rigid materials including metal and/or concrete. While typical railway systems use a pair of elongated steel rails that are spaced apart a specified distance from one another and configured to guide its associated transport vehicles using flange-shaped wheels, guideway systems utilize a single elongated guideway for guidance of its associated transport vehicles. The guideway provides guidance of the automated transport vehicle along specified paths and may include running surfaces for support of the wheels of the automated transport vehicle.